draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cahira Astra
"Piloting this day in age is a risky business. You never know what you'll go up against...or who the competition is."-Cahira Astra Appearance With her light blue eyes and her somewhat distinctive short blue hair, Cahira doesn't seem to look like the type that would pilot anything. However, underneath the flightsuit, her figure tells a much different story. Looking a bit older with her tattoos, her figure shows that she does indeed work out, and often, her lightly tanned complexion not just highlighting her hair and eyes, but also slightly enhancing her curves a bit as well. And her clothing inside and outside of the cockpit of her transport. She wears a skintight black and grey flightsuit with armored sections on the hips and wrists, as well as armored boots and red plate armor her shoulders as well as some of vital sections. On her hands are a pair of gloves that match the color of the flight suit. When in her quarters, and on the streets, she wears a much more pragmatic and less restricting attire. Cahira often wears a pair of khaki shorts that go down to her knees and held up by a brown belt, as well as wearing a pair of combat boots that go up to her mid calf. And she often wears a black tank top that reveals not only much of her midriff, but also her larg array of tattoos as well. Over her hips--when working and not working-- she wears a belt with utility pouches, as well as a holster for her heavy pistol. And out of her transport--when working-- she often dons a bandolier of grenades strapped accross her chest, with her assault rifle strapped to her back, her sword in a sheath strapped to one of her legs. Personality Cahira has mostly kept to herself after leaving the military, but has still retained some of her old personality that she had while there. Equipment/ Vehicle(s) Her equipment is related to her work not only as a free lance pilot, but also as a mercenary: *'Viper Assault Rifle: '''Standard issue Atheri 8.8 mm bullpup burst fire assault rifle. Carries interchangeable magazines of Armor piercing, as well as incendiary and shredder ammunition in 15 round magazines. Includes standard issue mounted scope. *'Kuma Heavy Pistol: Carried in a holster, it is the standard issue .44 magnum pistol for the Atheri army, as well as for civilian use, and uses a seven round magazine *'Sword: '''Wakizashi sword in a thigh mounted sheath for easy access for her other weapons *'Grenade Bandolier: 'Whenever she uses grenades, she places them in a bandolier that doubles as the holster for her assault rifle on her back. *'Datapad: 'Mounted on her left wrist, she uses it not only for fieldwork, but also for tasks outside of her work as well. 'Vehicle(s) ''' *White Death: Cahira's Storm Dragon-''class transport gunship she kept as compensation for her discharge from the Atheri military. It is also the standard light VTOL troop transport used by the Atheri military. 'Specifications (''Storm Dragon-''Class Troop Transport/Gunship): *Top airspeed (Unloaded): 585 mph (941.47 kph/508.35 Knots) *Top airspeed (Full Combat Load): 470 mph (756.39 kph/408.42 Knots) *Engines: Twin Rotating Asteros TX-6500 Turbojets *Crew: 2 (Pilot can operate alone if need be) *Equiment and Sensors: 1 x Wyvern FLIR camera, Dark Eye night vision camera, Magnus radar (nose mounted turret) *Armament: 38mm Dragon Tamer chaingun :::: Twin 75mm folding fin rocket pods (variable load) :::: 8 Manticore Anti-Tank missiles Abilities One of her more obvious abilities is that she is a phenominal pilot, given that she has several years of experince during her military service as well as with her current freelance work. Along with that, she's also experienced in tracking, as well as excellent shot with both her pistol and her rifle. And her hyper-conductive reflexes, along with her innate mental acuity and amazing perceptual abilities, have only been amplified due to her military training. She is also trained in kickboxing, allowing her to defend herself with her fists if she needs to Magic *Evocation: **'Pyromancy: '''Cahira is reasonably skilled in the use of this evocation magic, having had some training with it in the military. Switches use between offensive and defensive uses. **'Kinetomancy: '''Again, an evocation magic Cahira has some skill with. Uses it when she needs some defense out of her aircraft. *Shadow: ** History Author's Notes *All images used are credited to their creators Category:Fifth Era Category:Female Category:Character